1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bug vacuums and more particularly pertains to a new fly and roach eliminator for both attracting and capturing various insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bug vacuums is known in the prior art. More specifically, bug vacuums heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bug vacuums include U. S. Pat. No. 4,979,330; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,495; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,068;U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,147; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,582; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,821.
In these respects, the fly and roach eliminator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both attracting and capturing various insects in indoors locations such as farm buildings, as well as in outdoors locations such as in farm fields.